When angels die
by Weissangel24
Summary: Duo notices that his friend is not behaving like himself, and tries to help. Things don't exactly go as planned. . .
1. When angels die

When Angels Die. . .  
  
by  
  
Weissangel24  
  
warning: RATED R This fic contains is extreme violence, language, shounen  
  
ai (might even be yaoi) if this bothers you either don't read or keep your  
comments to yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I just like to  
  
torture them and make their lives miserable. I'm not getting rich off of  
this, so please don't sue me. I have no money  
  
for you to take.  
  
Comments and Critisims are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.  
  
I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap  
  
(though in this fic I might be the Queen of something else. . .)  
  
A/N: This is a much darker fic than what I usually write.  
  
I'm honestly not quite sure as to why I wrote it or as to where it came  
  
from.  
  
I just sat at the computer and started to type  
  
and this is what came out.  
  
Please let me know what you think. I haven't decided as to weither this  
will be a chaptered fic or a one-shot.  
  
You're comments will help me decide.  
  
anyways. . .  
  
Enjoy.  
  
-  
  
Weissangel24  
  
Timeline: AU Before Endless Waltz  
  
When angels die. . .  
  
"Quat! Come on, open the door! We can talk about this!" The braided  
boy pleaded, as he tried to pick the lock to the blonde's bedroom door.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. . ." came the meloncholy response.  
  
"Quatre! Please, don't do this!" Duo begged, knocking on the door.  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Duo." The smaller teenager whispered  
through the closed door. "It just hurts too much. . ."  
  
"What ever it is, I can Help, Quat! Let me help! Tell me what's  
wrong!"  
  
The blonde tuned his friend out as he leaned against the window pane, fingering the knife's edge with a bloody finger. It had gotten to a point when the boy didn't even feel pain anymore. The sticky blood that streaked  
down his hand no longer freaked him out. It was just. . . there.  
  
With a depressed sigh, the boy placed the blade to his wrist. It started as  
a small cut. Not serious at all. But it did nothing to relieve the pain that filled his heart, and threatened to consume his soul. So, he pressed  
harder and the small cut grew to a large slash.  
  
Blood flowed from his veins, dripping from his wrist and staining the cream carpet below. He watched it with mild fascination, comparing it to other  
cuts that had already healed into ugly discolored scars.  
  
A small chuckle, void of any joy, escaped his throat, as he took the knife to his other arm. Another angry red slash, larger than the first, began to  
weep the blonde's life essence.  
  
"Quatre, please! Answer me!" Duo shouted through the door.  
  
The blonde threw a half smile towards the locked door. "What was the  
question?" He asked hazily.  
  
The knife fell from his hand, landing with a thunk as it embedded itself into the floor. Dizzily, the boy stumbled towards the door. Reaching out, he unlocked it, and turned away from the boy who stepped inside, carefully  
hiding his wrists from view.  
  
"Quatre. . ." The braided boy sighed with relief. "I was worried  
there."  
  
" 'bout what?" The blonde whispered, his words slightly slurred. He glanced down at his shirt. the entire front was soaked with his blood. He  
found it rather amusing, and he chuckled quietly.  
  
"About you!" Duo scowled, "I don't know what your deal is! You've  
been locking yourself in here, refusing to come out for days! You don't eat, barely sleep, won't talk to any of us. . . I mean. . . come on, Quat! Something's got to be bothering you! Why won't you tell me what it is? I  
want to help!"  
  
"I'm fine, Duo. . ." The boy shrugged, leaning against his dresser to steady his wavering body, "I eat when I'm hungry, and as for sleep. . ." He threw a dark grin over his shoulder, "I'll be sleeping much better soon."  
  
The braided boy's violet eyes went large and a horrified gasp escaped him, as his friend's apperance caught him off guard. The boy's face was gaunt, with dark circles under his listless eyes. His hair lacked any shine and he  
was way too thin. He looked like the living dead. "Q-Quatre. . ."  
  
The blonde turned his back once more, "Go away, Duo. You're not needed  
here."  
  
"I'm not leaving, Quat." Duo said sternly, "You need help!"  
  
Another, humourless chuckle eminated from the frail teen, "You have no idea." Came the ghostly whisper, before the speaker crumpled upon himself  
and collapsed in a heap on the velvety carpet. His blood quickly seeped  
into the fibers, forever staining it.  
  
"QUATRE!" The braided boy screamed, rushing forward and rolling the  
unconcious boy onto his back. "Q-Quat. . ." Duo gagged, his lunch  
threatening to resurface, as he viewed the bloody shirt and the mangled wrists, "Oh, Quat. . ." He shook his head, "HIIRO! TROWA! WU FEI! SOMEBODY! CALL AN AMBULANCE! QUATRE'S GONNA DIE!" He screamed, his voice carrying the panic that filled his soul. Tears filled the braided boy's eyes as he tried to stench the blood flow, "Quatre, please. . ." He prayed, "Don't leave us.  
. ."  
  
To  
be continued?  
  
A/N Let me know what you think.  
  
-  
  
Weissangel24 


	2. does heaven mourn?

  
. . . does heaven morn?  
  
The ominous tick of the waiting room clock echoed in the oppressive silence of the four pilots. Hiiro and Wu Fei leaned against opposite walls, each glaring at the floor. Duo nervously paced the room, wringing the end of his braid with figity fingers; while Trowa was hunched over in a chair, his face buried in his hands. The lanky teenager's body shuddered with strainuous force of surpressed, guilt-ridden sobs.  
  
The braided boy paused, and glanced at his banged friend. It was strange to see the boy expressing any emotions period. But from the moment the stoic pilot had laid his emerald eyes onto the bloody mess that was his love, the emotions seemed to overtake him, and he didn't seem to be able to get them under control again. It was a bit unnerving.  
  
Duo shook his head, the past couple of hours had been unreal. They flew by so fast, that the crazy events of Quatre collapsing, screaming for the others, their stunned reactions, Trowa's near meltdown, calling the ambulance, waiting for it to arrive, trying to stop the blood flow and wake the boy up, the long trek to the hospital. . . it was all a blur of memory. But this waiting. . . this agonizingly long waiting. . . it couldn't be real.  
  
'It has to be a nightmare. . . right?'  
  
The braided boy sighed, knowing in his heart that this was no nightmare. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Duo began to pace once more. He had to keep busy. He couldn't think to much. If he thought about it then. . . He paused again. This time fighting with himself to keep a reign on the emotions that threatened to overtake him.  
  
Shaking his head in bewilderment, Duo glanced down at his hands. They were a dark rusty-brown color and smelled like death. He hadn't even taken the time to wash away his friend's blood, and now it had dried, staining his creamy skin. With an agonizing whimper of realization, the self-proclaimed God of Death sank to his knees in the middle of the waiting room. "Q-Quat. . ." He choked out, tears sliding down his face as he continued to stare at his bloodied hands.  
  
Hiiro's head shot up at the sudden outburst of sound. "Duo?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I. . . I. . ." The braided boy shook his head, his eyes unable to tear away from the grisly immages his hands drew from his memory.  
  
Suddenly, arms were wrapped around him, and a soft voice was whispering into his ear, quiet reassurances that everything would be alright.  
  
Duo fell into that embrace, weeping his sorrows into a dark green tank-top. "I couldn't help him, Hiiro. . . I couldn't. . ."  
  
"None of us could, Duo." Trowa's pained voice cut in from the far side of the room. "He didn't want to be helped."  
  
"Please! Tell me that he'll be alright!" The braided boy pleaded.  
  
The embrace tightened around him. "I'm sure that the doctors will do everything that they possibly can." Hiiro honestly replied.  
  
"However. . ." Wu Fei spoke for the first time, his eyes not moving from the floor. "Being physically alright means nothing if Quatre's psyche isn't taken care of and healed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo sniffled, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
Eyes of the deepest obsidian finially lifted to meet those of his friends, "What good is it to heal his body if in his mind he still wants to hurt himself?"  
  
The room fell back into the opressive silence, and it remained that way until the waiting room door swung open. Four pairs of ernest eyes met with the grievous expression of their friend Sally.  
  
"Well!?" Duo demanded after several moments of tense silence, "How is he!?"  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood, Duo." Sally began. She sounded weary, like she had been crying. "This isn't the first time he's done this. . . He. . . He has scars running up and down his arms. . . I. . ." She drifted off, her voice becoming a scarce whisper.  
  
"Is he alright!?" The braided boy demanded, his fists clenching at his sides, "SALLY!?"  
  
"Quatre will have to remain in the hospital for at least a week." She sighed, "He'll then need some therapy. I don't believe that he'll be able to go on any missions for quite a while. . . He's depressed."  
  
"You mean. . . suicidal. . ." Duo frowned.  
  
"That would be self-evident, wouldn't it, Maxwell?" Wu Fei smirked.  
  
"BITE ME, WU FEI!" The boy shouted back, his fists so tight that they were drawing blood from his palms.  
  
"Knock it off!" Hiiro commanded, laying a restrictive hand on the braided boy's shoulder.  
  
"This isn't the time nor the place for your bantering." Trowa added, his voice shaky as he processed the information about his Koi. "What can I do to help?" He asked the doctor.  
  
"Well, you can tell me about any change in his behavior within the last six months. . . That's about how old the earliest scar is." She explained, "And you can be there for him. . . That's about all for now until we know more as to why he's behaving like this."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"When will that be?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know." Sally appoligized, "It all depends on him."  
  
". . . oh. . ."  
  
"Come on, Duo." Hiiro said, pulling on the boy's arm, "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Mutely, the boy nodded, and followed the Japanese boy out of the room.  
  
"Sally, may I see him?" Trowa asked.  
  
"For a brief moment." She allowed, "He hadn't woken up yet the last time I checked on him."  
  
Wu Fei watched as the banged boy nodded and followed the doctor out. He then returned to his spot on the wall, and resumed in staring at the floor.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/N Gomen ne for taking so long to update. Life happens X-x oi!  
Anyways. . . let me know what you think! 


	3. Do the tears of heaven

  
Do the tears of heaven. . .  
  
Trowa gently edged the door open, and eased his way into the hospital room. His breath hitched in his throat as he laid eyes on his love. The pale boy lay amongst various machines. He appeared to be barely alive.  
  
It didn't look real.  
  
As he drew nearer to the bed, the banged boy realized that the blonde had been strapped to the bed. "W-Why. . .?" He asked feeling sick to his stomach at the sight.  
  
"Standard procedure for self-destructive patients." A nurse, whom Trowa had failed to notice, explained as she wrote something on her clipboard. "When he wakes up, the doctor will determine if he is still dangerous to himself and whether he can be released or not." She offered a smile before brushing past the banged boy and exiting the room.  
  
After watching his Koi for a moment, He pulled up a chair near the bed and sat down. "I know you're awake, Quatre." The stoic boy said with some difficulty.  
  
"Go away." Came the cold response. The boy did not move, maintaining the appearance of being unconscious. "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Quatre. . . Koi. . . Please?" Trowa pleaded.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"I can't do that." Trowa declined. "I did that once and look what's happened." He shook his head as a guilt ridden pain filled his heart. "Sally wants to know when you started to hurt yourself, and any behavior changes in the last six months."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Quatre nearly shouted, straining against his restraints, "You gave your word that you wouldn't tell!"  
  
"You've given me no choice, Quatre!" Trowa cried, not bothering to hide the tears that streamed down his face. "You've given me no choice!"  
  
The blonde glared at him, his breath ragged with exertion.  
  
"I tried to do it your way. I left you alone, because you asked me too. You said you needed space, you said that you'd stop! But, Quatre, you haven't stopped! And it's gotten worse!" The banged boy shook his head, at a loss of what to do, "I love you, Quatre. I don't want to lose you. . . and I almost did tonight. That scared the shit out of me, Quatre. I don't ever want to feel this way again!" He looked desperately at his love, "Never again!"  
  
The blonde boy glared at his lover with cold azure eyes that were brimming with Hate. Rolling away from the other boy as far as the restraints allowed, Quatre turned his back on his Koi, "Leave, Trowa."  
  
"Quatre. . .?"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
"Quatre. . . I. . ."  
  
"Don't come back."  
  
Trowa staggered back. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart and had it wrenched from his body before being thrown into a stampede. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't think. "Q-Quat. . .?"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" the blonde screamed, lashing against his bindings. His arms grew angry as his stitches pulled and blood began to seep into the white bandages that were wrapped around his arms.  
  
Lost, heartbroken, and afraid, Trowa fled the room; but not before he heard the faint whisper, "You should have just let me die."  
  
Sick with the emotions that overwhelmed him; the banged boy collapsed against the wall, and sobbed not caring who saw him. "Koi. . ."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/N I apologize for it being short.  
I've had wicked writers block!  
  
I need reviews!  
So please let me know what you think!  
  
Laters  
-  
Weissangel24 


	4. rain upon us?

XxXxXxX

. . . rain upon us?

XxXxXxX

"Are you alright now, Duo?" Hiiro asked as the braided boy slumped against the bathroom wall.

"Yeah." Came the half-hearted melancholy response.

"Convince me." The stoic boy frowned slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Duo was quiet for several moments before the deafening silence was broken with the sounds of his ragged sobs. "W-What do you want me to say, Hiiro?" he chocked out, burying his head into his arms as he pulled his knees to his chest. "M-My best friend. . . is hurting h-himself and there's n-nothing I can do to help! I-I a-alright. . . b-but h-he's not!"

Hiiro watched his friend for a moment longer before kneeling down before him, "Duo." He whispered, tentatively touching the boy's shuddering shoulder, "Look at me, please?"

Slowly, teary violet eyes lifted to meet his cobalt blue. "Quatre will be alright too. Sally and Trowa and the rest of us will make sure of it."

Duo watched Hiiro for a moment before allowing his eyes to drop to the floor. "Why, Hiiro?" He whispered, his voice hitched with conflicting emotions. "Why did he do this?"

"I don't know." The Japanese boy answered honestly.

XxXxXxX

"I don't know what to tell you, Sally." Trowa stated miserably.

"Anything that will help me understand what is going through Quatre's head." Sally said gently as she handed him a mug of hot coffee..

Trowa remained silent, starring into the dark liquid as if it held the key to everything.

"How about this? I ask you questions and you answer them the best you can?"

"I'll try."

"How has Quatre's appetite been? I noticed he was looking a bit thin."

"He doesn't eat much." Trowa started, "Maybe a peach in the morning along with his tea. Or dinner if I make him, but even then he just nit-picks at it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months."

"How has his energy been?"

"His reaction times are slower. He takes a lot of naps- doesn't want to do the things he usually finds enjoyable. . . He won't talk to me."

"How long has this gone on for?"

"Longer than he's been cutting."

"Trowa!? You knew!?" Sally asked incredulously.

Swallowing harshly, Trowa hesitantly nodded.

"My God, Trowa! For how long?"

"August of last year."

"Why didn't' you tell anyone!?"

"He said he'd stop."

"People who have this problem can't just stop, Trowa! He needed help! God! That's. . ." She paused in her ranting to do a mental calculation, "Ten months! Trowa- HE could have killed himself!"

Miserably, the banged boy buried his face into his hands.

"How did you find out?"

"I heard him crying."

"The scars aren't that old." The doctor frowned.

"Not the ones on his wrists."

"Where else has he been cutting?"

". . ."

"TROWA! WHERE!?"

". . ."

"Never mind, a physical exam will tell."

"Sally –You can't!"

"It's a hospital policy, Trowa. He'd be getting one even if you hadn't said anything."

"But he'll hate me. . . he already hates me. . ."

"Do you know the cause as well?" The doctor asked tensely.

". . ."

"Trowa, I need to know."

"I gave my word. I won't break it."

"Even if it costs him his life? You are an idiot!"

"You don't understand, Sally. . . I'm doing this to save him."

"I fail to see how!"

"I can't explain it."

'Damn it, Trowa! I thought you loved him!"

"Don't. You. Dare. Question my love for Quatre. He is my life, the air in my lungs the beat of my heart." Trowa seethed, barely keeping his emotions in check. "I'd die if I were to lose him."

"Then why won't you help him!?"

"I am. I'm doing everything I know for him."

"But it's not working."

". . ."

"Trowa, what happened?"

"Ask him."

XxXxXxX

To be continued. . .


	5. Shall we go

**XxXxXxX**

**Shall we go. . .**

**XxXxXxX**

**The chinese boy frowned as he ran the last few months over in his head. Mentally he was kicking himself for not noticing the changes in his Arabian friend's behavior. The lack of laughter, the fake smiles, the minimal appetite, his sudden distain for being touched or for the company of people. Looking back upon it, it seemed to be screaming at him, and yet. . . he had noticed nothing.**

**A sigh of self-loathing frustration escaped his lips. **

**He should have noticed.**

**The door to the waiting room creaked open as Duo and Hiiro returned. Wu Fei lifted his gaze from the floor long enough to meet Hiiro's silent message that the braided pilot was alright at the moment, before continuing to stare at the floor.**

**"Any word yet?" Duo asked, biting on his lower lip with barely contained nervousness.**

**"He's awake." The raven-haired boy replied. "Started screaming at Trowa, he had to be sedated to keep from hurting himself. . . I think he was brought to solatary confinement."**

**A quiet whimper escaped the braided boy's mouth as his eyes filled with tears. "Quat. . ." **

**"Duo, Let me take you home." Hiiro offered. "You're exhausted."**

**"B-but. . ."**

**"Quatre will need you up to your regular energy level." Wu Fei interupted. "You can't do that if you are dead tired. Go with Yui. I'll call if there is any change."**

**Miserably, the subdued boy nodded and allowed his friend to lead him from the hospital to the car they had used to follow the ambulance earlier in the day.**

**Wu Fei watched them go, before returning to staring at the floor.**

**"You know. . ." A soothing voice commented from the doorway, "_YOU_ should get some rest too."**

**"I can't, Sally." the Chinese boy declined. "This is my fault. I should have noticed. . ."**

**"You can't blame yourself, Wu Fei. Quatre was very prudent about hiding his problems."**

**"That's no excuse." The teenager spat.**

**"Will nothing convince you?" the doctor sighed with exasparation. "You're almost as bad as Trowa! Only he does deserve the guilt trip."**

**"Explain."**

**"Trowa knew Quatre was hurting himself." Another voice spoke. "Yet he did nothing to help him."**

**"What are you doing here, Dorothy!?" Sally glared. **

**The blonde girl smiled sweetly as she traced her freakishly pointed eyebrows with her boney fingers. "I'm just here to see my sick friend." **

**"You're no friend of Quatre's!" Sally hissed.**

**"I believe that is up to Quat." She sneered. "I can guarantee that if asked, he would permit me to see him."**

**"What do you mean, 'Trowa knew'?" Wu Fei demanded.**

**"HE's known all along. From the very first time Quatre took a blade to his body. And He knows the cause." Dorothy smirked at the murderous glaze that entered the Chinese boy's eyes. **

**"You lie!"**

**"Not in this case." She chuckled to herself, "However, If you don't beleive me, ask your clown boy."**

**"You whench!" **

**"Come now. Such language is hardly honorable." The blonde chided.**

**"How did you even know he was here?" Sally demanded. **

**"I have my ways. Now, if you will please? Direct me to his room."**

**"Quatre is in solitary. NO visitation privilages."**

**"Puh-lease. Do you honestly believe that you can keep a Gundam Pilot in any type of confinement?"**

**"He wouldn't!" Sally exclaimed.**

**"He would!" Wu Fei shouted taking off down the hall.**

**"Turn left, Fei!" Sally instructed. "B hallway. Fourth door on the right."**

**"DAMN!" The Chinese boy swore, skidding to a halt infront of an unconcious orderly.**

**"Would it be cliche to say, 'I told you so'?" Dorothy purred, stepping over the man.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"The roof."**

**XxXxXxX**

**The cold wind nipped at his bare arms, stinging at their raw wounds. His pale skin crawled with goosebumps; though he did nothing to acknowlege the chill. He felt so numb. Inside and out.**

**A sigh escaped him as he climbed onto the ledge, spreading his arms like wings, hoping to catch the current. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the way the wind played with his hair, and the abundent fabric of the hospital gown, which was much to big for his small body.**

**Suddenly, his eyes flew open as the faint smile that had snuck its way onto his face, disappeared, replaced by a hardened frown. He slowly dropped his arms, wrapping them protectively around himself.**

**"Go. Away."**

**XxXxXxX**

**To be continued. . .**


	6. where angels fear to tread?

**XxXxXxX**

**. . . Where angels fear to tread?**

**XxXxXxX**

**"So what? Are you just going to leave? Without a word as to why!?" Trowa demanded, his body trembling under the force of his emotions, "FUCK YOU, QUATRE!"**

**"SHUT UP TROWA!" The smaller boy seethed, his fists clenching tightly at his sides, "YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOT A THING ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON!"**

**"Because you won't TELL me!"**

**"There's nothing to tell." Quatre hissed, throwing clothes into his ever-ready duffle bag.**

**"You promised me that we'd be together forever. You promised to Love me!" The banged boy reached out and grabbed the other's arm, "Quatre. . . Please, don't do this. . ."**

**"Let. Go."The blonde glared with such startling malice, that Trowa released his grip. Stunned, he could only watch as the Love of his life stormed out of the house, possibly for forever.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Trowa jerked awake, falling off the waiting room couch with a sickening thud; the remnants of his nightmare shook him to the core. "Q-Quatre. . ." He half sobbed-half chocked, as he wrapped his arms protectively around himself. "D-Don't leave me. . ."**

**XxXxXxX**

**"Go. Away."**

**"Oh, come now Quatre. You know I can't do that." The voice purred behind the boy.**

**"I have nothing to say to you."**

**"Good. Then you can listen." Dorothy smirked. "You need to go back."**

**"WHAT!?!" Quatre cried out in disbelief, spinning precariously on the ledge in order to face the crazed girl.**

**"Your mission hasn't been completed. YOU. Must. Go. Back." She spelled out for his understanding.**

**"No. . . No. . ." The boy shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "No. . ."**

**"It's not a choice, Winner. the order comes from Une."**

**"NO!" The Gundam piolot screamed, gripping the sides of his head, his thin frame shaking violently, "NOOOOO!"**

**XxXxXxX**

**"Quatre!" Trowa shouted, running down the hospital halls upon finding an empty room.**

**"Barton!" Wu Fei shouted, kicking at an emergency exit while Sally was animatedly yelling into her cellphone.**

**"Where is he!?"**

**"On the roof." The irrate boy growled, kicking the door again. "That Kisama Onna locked the door!"**

**"Onna?" The taller boy felt his blood roun cold. "What woman?"**

**"That Catalonia Bitch." The Dr. grumbled before yelling into the phone for the moron to get the fire department.**

**"D-Dorothy. . ." Trowa shuddered, "QUATRE!" He shouted, ramming his shoulder into the door. "QUATRE!"**

**"On three, Barton!" Wu Fei ordered, stepping back for another charge.**

**The banged boy backed up as well, determination setting in on his normally blank face. **

**"THREE!" they shouted, charging in unison.**

**XxXxXxX**

**"Lady Une does not like to be kept waiting." the evil She-Devil remarked as one of her forked eyebrows rose at the reaction of her victim.**

**"N-Never. . ." Quatre refused, climbing back to his fee, and taking a half-step towards the edge. "You don't know what he did. . . what he's capable of doing. . . I won't go back. . ."**

**"Puh-lease. Do you honestly think that I would miss the oppertunity to see you miserable? Hopeless? Desparate? No. I know exactly what was being done to you. What will be done to you."**

**"NO!" the boy screamed, stepping so his balanced wavered.**

**"You won't jump." Dorothy announced with absolute certainty. "It's too final." the blonde just stared at her; his azure eyes reflecting nothing but anguish. "That's why you cut." she continued. "You're desperate enough to wat out, yet hopefull enough that someone might save you. Which Duo did; though that did not help you, because you're still haunted and desprate."**

**"Shut-up. . . Shut-up!" Tormented whispered repeatedly.**

**"If you jump, it is final. No chances to be rescued. No chances to redeem yourself." she sneered. "You have no choice, Winner. You will go back."**

**"I'LL DIE FIRST!" Quatre screamed, tears racing down his cheeks as he stepped off of solid ground.**

**"See you in Hell." Dorothy smirked.**

**XxXxXxX**

**To Be Continued. . .**


	7. When Angels have no hope

**XxXxXxX**

**When Angels have no hope. . .**

**XxXxXxX**

**'Am I dead?' Quatre wondered, his eyes fluttering open. 'I can't be alive. . .'**

**"Damn it, Quatre!" Trowa strained, his grip on the smaller boy's wrist slipping, "Don't leave me. . ."**

**"T-Trowa!?" The blonde gazed up at him bewildered. "Why won't you just let me die?"**

**"Because I love you!" The banged boy shouted, "I don't know how else to get that through your head! I Love You! I always have and I always will! I'm here for you!" Pained emerald eyes locked with lost azure, "Let me help you. . ."**

**"I won't go back, Trowa-I can't!"**

**"I won't let you!" His Koi vowed. "I'll protect you."**

**"Quatre!" Wu Fei called, leaning over the roof to help his friends. "Give me your hand."**

**For what seemed like forever, the boy didn't move.**

**"Please. . . Koi. . . I don't want to lose you. . . Not again. . ."**

**With a small nod, the blonde reached up, allowing his friends to pull him to the roof. **

**Once he was safe, Trowa knelt next to the blonde and wrapped his arms around the shaking body, "Sshhhhh. . ." He soothed, 'It'll be alright. I promise."**

**"I'm sorry, Trowa. . . I'm so sorry. . ." Quatre sobbed quietly, "I don't want you to leave. . .please don't leave me!"**

**"Never."**

**"Thank you for retrieving my agent." Dorothy smirked. "Lady Une will be so relieved that he is ready for assignment."**

**"You. Will. Not. Touch. Him." Trowa glared.**

**"You are fortunate that it is deemed dishonorable for me to hit an onna." Wu Fei seethed, as he helped Trowa get Quatre to his feet and bring him towards the roof's exit. "You deserve to have your ass kicked for edging him on like you were!"**

**"Like I would be frightened of you." She sneered.**

**"Fei, can you hold him?" Trowa whispered. Upon receiving a curt nod, he rounded on the bitchy blonde, delivering a solid left hook that knocked her to the ground. "Lucky for me, I have no such qualms." He glared down at Dorothy as she tried to stench the blood flow from her nose.**

**"You bastard!" She hissed, "You can't save him this time any better than the last! He will go back, and this time, he won't return!"**

**"If you come near him again. . ." Trowa lowered his voice as he leaned in towards the girl, "I swear I'll kill you."**

**XxXxXxX**

**"Hey there, cute thang." A smooth voice cooed in his ear, as a hand groped his ass. "Haven't seen you around here before."**

**"Just looking for a good time without any trouble." Quatre smiled coyly as he played with his drink's umbrella, while on the inside he was trying not to throw up at the other's unwelcomed touch.**

**"Good time, huh?" the stranger smirked squeezing the blonde's butt. "I could show you a good time."**

**"Really?" The blonde brushed a loose lock of hair behind his ear as he studied the other boy. He was dark haired, kinda tall with amazing red eyes. He was well built, but lean.'And fast.' Quatre speculated to himself as a hand crept under his shirt.**

**"Oh, yeah." The boy nodded, pulling the smaller boy from the bar stool that he was sitting on, so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. "A real good time. . ." **

**Quatre stiffled a moan as this stranger ground himself against him, while squeezing his ass harder. **

**"Interested?"**

**"Name's Cat." Quatre purred, rubbing back.**

**"Dean."**

**XxXxXxX**

**"For the hundredth time- I don't know where Quat is, Trowa." Duo said exsasparated. "What happened anyways?"**

**"He left."**

**"I know that! If he was there, You wouldn't be asking for him." Duo rolled his eyes.**

**"No." Trowa shook his head, his eyes down cast. "I mean he left."**

**Duo raised an eyebow at the other's tone, "What do you mean? What happened?"**

**"I'm not sure. . . He just started yelling at me, and packed his bag. Next thing I knew, I'm standing alone in front of the open door. . . I went after him. . . but he was gone."**

**"Holy Shit!" Duo gasped, "You mean he LEFT!?"**

**"That's what I said!" Trowa glared, "I thought he might have gone to stay with you or Fei."**

**"Have you talked to Fei yet?"**

**"Yes." Trowa nodded. "He threated to. . . injure me if anything happens to Quatre."**

**"Threatened to neuter you, huh?" Duo snorted, amused by Trowa's red face. "If I hear from him, I'll call you." Duo promised. "You might want to run his card numbers if you get really worried about him."**

**"He didn't take any of them." Trowa frowned. "He didn't take anything personal. Just some clothes and a twenty."**

**"ID?"**

**"On the nightstand."**

**"He doesn't want to be found. . . Dang, Trowa! What'd you do to piss him off so bad!?"**

**"I have no idea." Trowa whispered, "But I'd do anything to make it up to him. Anything. I just want him home. . ."**

**XxXxXxX**

**To be continued. . .**


	8. What do we have?

**XxXxXxX**

**. . . What do we have?**

**XxXxXxX**

**"NO" The blonde shrieked as he tried to get away from the other man. "DON'T TOUCH ME"**

**"Damn You, hold still. You'll only make it hurt worse"**

**"DEAN, STOP" Quatre pleaded, as the other reached out and tore at his clothes. "PLEASE STOP"**

**"SHUT UP" The dark haired man growled, backhanding the smaller boy. "You'll do as you're told"**

**Quatre's vision blurred with the impact of the strike. "Stop. . . I don't want this. . ." He whimpered, as his body was forced into an uncomfortable position.**

**"I don't want to hear another word from you." Dean hissed into the boy's ear, digging his fingers bruisingly into pale shoulder, elicitating another cry from his prey. "I get what I want, when I want it and without the lip."**

**Quatre could only sob as he was relieved of his remaining clothing.**

**And then. . .**

**the real pain began.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Quatre woke with a panicked scream, pushing away at the body next to him. "DON'T TOUCH ME"**

**"Quatre" Trowa exclaimed, reaching for the smaller boy as he was forced off the bed. "What's wrong"**

**"NO, DEAN. . . NO" Quatre screamed, tears marring down his face as he clawed at the arms that grabbed him. "NOT AGAIN! LET ME GO"**

**"QUATRE! YOU'RE Alright" Trowa tried to calm, wrapping his bleeding arms around the fighting boy, holding him tight. "IT'S ME! Dean's no where near here! It's just you and me."**

**"T-T-Trowa. . ." The stricken blonde whimpered, his eyes wide with fright.**

**"Yes, Koi." the banged boy soothed. "It's just me."**

**"W-Where am I" the smaller boy trembled.**

**"Home." Trowa sighed"I brought you home."**

**"H-Home" Quatre blinked, confused.**

**"Yes home. With just me and Wu Fei (He's in the other room) and No Dean."**

**"No Dean. . ." Quatre nodded, "He's not here. . ."**

**"He can't hurt you any more, Quatre." Trowa whispered, brushing back the boy's hair, while trying not to feel hurt as Quatre flinched away from his touch. "I won't let him. You're safe."**

**"TROWA" The blonde launched himself into the other's arms, where he wept uncontrollably. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry"**

**"It's not your fault, Koi." Trowa whispered, rocking his love gently"It's not your fault."**

**XxXxXxX**

**"Yui." Wu Fei acknowledged when the phone rang.**

**"How is he"**

**"Bad." the Chinese boy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He fainted on the way to the car, so Barton brought him up to his room. He just woke up screaming. Sounded like he was being attacked."**

**"Trowa needs to tell us what's going on." Hiiro frowned into the vid-phone. "We can't help if we don't know what to expect."**

**"Agreed."**

**"I'm coming over." Hiiro announced.**

**"What about Maxwell" Wu Fei asked.**

**The Japanese boy thought for a moment. "He's sleeping. I'll wait for him to wake up, and then we'll come over."**

**"Very well." Wu Fei nodded. "I'll alert Barton so that he may expect you."**

**"You're not going to be there"**

**The raven haired boy shook his head. "I need to go to Preventers and look up some things. I should be back soon, but probably not before you arrive."**

**"Quatre's last mission" Hiiro quirked an eyebrow.**

**"Among other things." The Chinese boy's dark eyes took on an dangerous gleam.**

**"Keep me informed"**

**"Of course." Wu Fei bowed his head slightly before disconnecting the call. **

**"I wouldn't advise going after Catalonia." Trowa whispered from Quatre's doorway, as he wrapped his arms in gauze. **

**"Why not" Wu Fei demanded, not turning around. "She's the one who did this to him."**

**"It is not wise." The banged boy stated. **

**XxXxXxX**

**To be continued. . . **

**A/N :looks around. Sees nothing and hears only crickets:**

**I think I scared everyone away.**

**It's what I get for being so evil.**

**Review? Please?**

**:D**

**Weissangel24**


	9. When Angels fall

**XxXxXxX**

**When Angels Fall. . .**

**XxXxXxX**

**He shouldn't be there. **

**He knew he shouldn't. **

**He had given his word that he wouldn't return. . . **

**But he had nowhere else to go.**

**Quatre stumbled along the walkway, blood dripping from various parts of his body, trailing behind him on the cold concrete. He was oblivious to it. **

**He had a last desperate hope , and just enough strength to reach for it. . . **

**If he wasn't caught first.**

**They will know he's gone. **

**HE will come after him. . .**

**It was only a matter of time.**

**Numbly, he staggered on the stairs, reaching for the buzzer.**

**His only hope to be rescued.**

**Without any energy left, the blonde sagged against the wall, "T-Trowa. . . I-I know. . . I don't. . . have any business. . . being here. . ."**

**XxXxXxX**

**/. . . I don't . . . have any business. . . being here. . . /**

**"Quatre?" Trowa gasped, his heart pounding at the sudden hope that his love had come back. **

**/. . . it. . . it was too far. . . to Duo's. . ./**

**In a flash, the banged boy tore open his apartment door and raced down the hall to the stairs. Taking them three at a time, he prayed that this wasn't just another figment of his imagination.**

**XxXxXxX**

**"I. . . I'm sorry, T-Trowa. . ." Quatre winced, pain shooting up his side. Gasping for breath, he gathered enough strength to push himself from the wall. "I. . . shouldn't bother you. . . I'll go. . ."**

**Turning, he stumbled down the stairs and managed to walk three steps before his knees gave out.**

**Trowa ripped open the door, only to see a familiar blonde head starting to walk away. "QUATRE!"**

**XxXxXxX**

**"What are you doing, Chang?" Sally frowned as the Chinese boy pushed his way into her office.**

**"I need access to Winner's medical file."**

**"That's confidential. Denied." She crossed her arms defiantly, leaning back in her office chair.**

**"We each have Power of Attorney over the other." Wu Fei glared. "I need that file."**

**"That only applies when the person is unable to make the decision himself." Sally shot back. **

**"Do you really think Quatre is capable of making decisions right now?" He challenged.**

**The doctor sighed. "He's not incapacitated."**

**"He tried to kill himself!" Wu Fei growled, trying very hard to remain calm. "I think his judgment is impaired."**

**"Wu Fei, I want to help. I do. However, I'm under obligations. If you want to see Quatre's file, you'll have to have him come down and sign a release form."**

**"Sally, you just had him committed." He tried again. **

**"He was allowed to go home."**

**He sighed, "Sally, I'm at the end of my rope. I need to know what happened last year. I know he was badly injured, supposedly on a mission." He leaned against her desk, staring down at her. "I don't know what else to do."**

**"Wu Fei, I'm not un-sympathetic. Really, I'm not. However, I cannot break the rules. Not even for you." She stated firmly, as she fiddled with her computer's mouse.**

**"You treated him, didn't you?"**

**"No, actually, it was Mason."**

**"Mason?"**

**"She only worked here a few weeks, under the direct orders of Lady Une."**

**"Where is she now?"**

**"Dead." Sally shrugged, as the printer next to her desk began spitting out paper. "Drive by shooting."**

**She stood, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make some rounds."**

**"Don't you need your printouts?" Wu Fei asked, taking them from the tray and handing them out to her.**

**"Printouts?" She blinked, feigning innocence, "I don't recall printing anything out. It must be yours."**

**"Mine?" Wu Fei glanced down. At the head of the first page read, 'Winner, Quatre R. Medical Record'. "Thank You, Sally." He bowed his head.**

**"I didn't do anything." Sally insisted with a wink.**

**"Of course not." Chang agreed.**

**XxXxXxX**

**"Quatre, what happened to you?" Trowa whispered as he dabbed away at the blood on the boy's forhead.**

**"N-Nothing. . ." the blonde gasped, wincing in pain.**

**"Quatre, I'm serious. Who did this to you?" Trowa frowned, "They need to be punished, and you need to go to the hospital."**

**"NO!" Quatre protested, "You can't! I can't!"**

**"But Quatre-"**

**"No, Trowa. You don't understand!" Quatre, gripped the other's arm as tightly as his weakened state would allow. "You must never tell anyone about this! NEVER!"**

**"Quatre, you need to be looked at, and they're going to want to know what happened."**

**"PROMISE ME, TROWA!" the blonde demanded, "PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T SAY A WORD TO ANYONE! PROMISE ME!"**

**"O-Okay, Quatre. . . You have my word. . . "**

**XxXxXxX**

**"How is he?" Duo asked, as he and Hiiro took their seats on the couch.**

**"Sleeping." Trowa stated, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.**

**"I want an explaination." Hiiro began.**

**"You have to understand, I'm breaking my word to Quatre by doing this." He sighed. "You remember that 'fight' Quatre and I had at the beginning of last year? And how he disappeared for nearly two months?"**

**"Yeah." Duo nodded, "Never could figure out what you did to drive him away."**

**"It wasn't me." Trowa deadpanned. "It never was. He was asked to go on an undercover mission. In order to do so, he had to break all ties with his previous life."**

**"I never heard about any mission." Hiiro glared.**

**"Apparently it was on a need to know basis. It was headed by Dorothy and overseen by Une."**

**"The bitches. . ." Duo grumbled dangerously.**

**"What were the perameters?" Hiiro demanded.**

**"Quatre never told me exactly." Trowa shook his head. "From what I understood, he was supposed to get picked up by their perp."**

**"Why him? Why not me or you?" Duo demanded. "We're better trained for infiltration."**

**"He liked blondes. The blonder, the better."**

**"We could have-"**

**"Any person that this person has been involved with, that was not a natural blonde, has been found brutally murdered." Trowa interupted. "Quatre was the only choice."**

**"Name." Hiiro demanded.**

**"He's only refered to as 'Dean'." Trowa sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't think that's his real name."**

**"What did he do to Quat?" Duo demanded.**

**"What didn't he do?" Trowa countered. "When Quatre came back, he was barely alive. He was beaten, bleeding, had several broken bones and had. . ." The banged boy swallowed stiffly as he tried to control the fury that had slipped into his voice.**

**"Tro?"**

**"Quatre had been repeatedly-"**

**"YOU PROMISED!" a horrorified voice screamed.**

**"Quatre?" Trowa gasped as he and the other's jumped to their feet.**

**"YOU GAVE YOUR WORD!" The blonde cried, running from the room. "I TRUSTED YOU!"**

**"QUATRE! WAIT!" Trowa called after him, moving to go after the smaller boy.**

**The slam of the front door answered.**

**XxXxXxX**

**To be continued. . .**


	10. who will catch them?

**XxXxXxX**

… **who will catch them?**

**XxXxXxX**

**The blonde teenager ran from the apartment, heedless as to where he fled. His only thoughts were of how he had been betrayed by the one he felt he could trust. Tears streamed down his pale face as he stumbled blindly down one flight of stairs after another.**

**"QUATRE, MATTE!" Trowa called after him. "COME BACK, LET ME EXPLAIN!"**

**"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, TROWA!" the boy shouted back, "I FUCKIN' TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!"**

**"Quatre, you didn't give me a choice! I want to help you, but I don't know what else to do! They're our friends! They want to help!" The banged boy tried, leaning over the upper floor's railing. "Quatre, please?"**

**"SHOVE IT, TROWA!" The blonde bit out before slamming the front door.**

**"QUATRE!"**

**XxXxXxX**

**The door slammed behind him, as the small boy ran down the front stairs.**

**"Well isn't this a lovely surprise?" A dark haired young man mused, stepping from a dark blue van, "I came all this way to find you and you come to me."**

**"D-D-DEAN!" Quatre gasped, skidding to a halt before backing towards the building, only to be stopped by two larger men grabbing his arms. "NO! L-Let Me GO!" he cried, struggling against their restraint. "P-Please let me go!"**

**"Ah, fear." Dean smirked, licking his lips and approached the smaller boy. Leaning down, he kissed the blonde's quivering lips, running his tongue along them, "Tastes like honey."**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Quatre screamed, lashing out, trying to kick his assaulter. "Don't touch me!"**

**"Rebellious, aren't you." He glared, backhanding the blonde, splitting Quatre's lip. "I'll break you of this defiance in record time."**

**"NO! LET ME GO! TROWA! TROWA!" **

**"Get him in the van." Dean ordered, getting back into the passenger seat. "And shut him up!"**

**"NOOOO!" Quatre shrieked, struggling, kicking, fighting, trying to escape. "TRROOOWAAA!"**

**XxXxXxX**

**The Japanese boy sighed as he watched Duo agitatedly pace the apartment's living room. "What's going through your head?" **

**The braided boy paused, sighed and continued pacing.**

**"Duo?" Hiiro frowned, standing from the couch and stepping in front of the boy, taking a hold of the boy's shoulders. **

**Self-loathing amethyst eyes lifted from the floor to meet cool cobalt gems. Silently, twin tracks of tears slipped down the American's heart-shaped face.**

**"Nani?" The boy gasped, "Duo, what is it?"**

**"He didn't tell us… he was alone and he didn't have to be!" The boy's shoulders shook under the force of his sobs, "I could have been there for him… he didn't… didn't have to be… alone!" he leaned his forehead against the taller boy's chest. "I feel awful, Hiiro."**

**"Even if you knew, there isn't anything you could have done."**

**"THAT'S not true!" the braided boy exclaimed, "I could have listened! I could have understood!"**

**"Understood?" Hiiro looked confused. **

**The braided boy swallowed, pulling away from the other boy. "L-Living on the streets of L2 was n-never easy or s-safe…" He whispered, refusing to look up from the carpet.**

**"Duo…"**

**"I-I was j-just a kid… but Quat…" He shook his head miserably. "No wonder he wants to die."**

**"You suspected, didn't you?" Hiiro asked, placing his hands on the boy's shaking shoulders, massaging them gently.**

**"He was acting so differently… so miserable… like he wasn't comfortable in his own skin… he wouldn't let Trowa touch him…"**

**"Why didn't you say anything?" Hiiro drew him into a comforting hug.**

**"… It wasn't my place…"**

**XxXxXxX**

**The banged boy ripped open the door, just in time to see a golden head disappear into the back of the dark van, "QUATRE! NO!" He shouted, taking a step forward.**

**Machine guns forced Trowa to dive for cover. "I suggest you forget about this one. He belongs to me." Dean warned. "We meet again, and you will die."**

**Trowa panted, peeking out from his cover to watch the van disappear around the corner, the blonde's terrified face pleading for him to do something. "Quatre…"**

**XxXxXxX**

**To be continued…**

**A/N :grumbling:**

"**To be honest, **

**I wasn't planning on this story being more than a one-shot…**

**What the Hell happened?**

**It's becoming a freakin' novel!"**

**:sighs and rubs tired eyes:**

"**Well, I guess that's a good thing if people really want to read more.**

**Gotta please the masses."**

**:Switches personalities:**

'**Don't mind Angel, she's a bit cranky today.**

**I'm having a blast at writing this! **

**I was talking to my co-worker about it**

**And she gave me some wonderful ideas!'**

**:Switches personalities back:**

"**Damn! You're just a little too perky, Melody!"**

**:Switches:**

'**Sorry, I'm trying not to be… **

**but I'm just soo happy!'**

**:switches:**

"**Whatever the Hell for?"**

**:switches:**

'**It's been a wonderful day!'**

"**The day sucked. **

**Your mom had the family dog put down for biting your siblings."**

'**Yeah, that was too bad… but I got to spend the day with my family!**

**We played UNO and I won!'**

"**WE were snowed in, you had no choice. **

**I sure as hell wasn't going to play!"**

'**I got this chapter written.'**

"**YOU got this chapter written?"**

'**Uh… I mean WE got this chapter written.'**

"**And that's a good thing?" **

'**I think so.'**

"**Great, so when the readers form a mob at having Quatre kidnapped AGAIN**

**(Which was completely YOUR idea, Melody)**

**You'll handle it fine and take the brunt of the threats **

**and attempts on our lives?"**

' … **Actually, THAT was YOUR Idea, Angel…'**

"**Shut up."**

'**AWE…'**

"**You do know, that we have probably just confused the hell out of the readers?"**

'**Must you swear so much? I really don't like your sour moods, Angel.'**

"**Focus, Melody. The readers?"**

'**Oh… well if they get too out of hand, I suppose we could hide in WeissLark.'**

"**That's an idea, think Lark would mind?"**

'**Probably not, but you can email her if you want.'**

"**Yeah, I will… **

**You don't think we scared anyone off, Do you?"**

'**If YOU haven't scared them off by now, then I doubt if they're going anywhere.'**

**:starts walking away:**

"**HEY! THAT wasn't very nice-**

**Where are you going?"**

'**I have a sudden craving for skittles, I'm going to go scrounge around for some.'**

"**Without me?"**

'**Come if you want to, but hurry up! **

**The siblings will get them if we don't hurry!'**

**:bows:**

"**Thank you very much for reading."**

'**We'd appreciate a review.'**

**:together:**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**T-T**

**Weissangel24**

**(Yeah, I know. I'm weird)**


	11. If you're an angel

**Okay, ****I-Heart-Manga, **

**You asked for a summary, so here is what has happened thus far:**

**One year ago, Quatre was sent on an undercover mission by Dorothy. **

**He had to sever all ties to his previous life (A.K.A Trowa) before he could leave, so they had a major fight.**

**While on his mission, Quatre was repeatedly beaten and/or raped **

**by a dark-haired guy named Dean.**

**Fearing for his life, Quatre runs away, back to the only place he felt he could go…**

**Back to Trowa.**

**Trowa takes him back, treats his injuries **

**and tries to convince Quatre to go to the police.**

**Quatre refuses and makes Trowa promise not to tell **

**ANYBODY about what had happened.**

**Over the next months, Blondie tried to cope with what had happened.**

**Trowa tried to help, but Quatre just pushed him away.**

**Allowed to be alone, Quat resorted to cutting-**

**Until he tried to commit suicide.**

**Duo intervened and Quatre was saved.**

**Not that Quatre was at all grateful.**

**Trying to unravel the mystery of what is the matter with their friend,**

**Wu Fei goes digging into records**

**While Hiiro, Duo and Trowa hold a little Pow-wow.**

**Quatre walks in just as Trowa was about to break his promise,**

**And feeling betrayed, runs-**

**Right into Dean **

**(Who had been looking for his favorite play toy)**

**Trowa runs after and catches up to Quatre, **

**only to see he is being kidnapped.**

**Unaware of the plight that had befallen of their friend,**

**Hiiro and Duo have their own little talk.**

**It's revealed that Duo suspected that Quatre had been violated-**

**But had chosen not to do anything about it.**

**It is also uncovered, that Duo had been used as a child**

**And that he could empathize with Quatre on what he was going through.**

**And thus our story continues…**

(Reminder this fic is rated R for dark themes and language)

**XxXxXxX**

**If you're an angel…**

**XxXxXxX**

**Tied to a hard table, Quatre could only tremble as he was stripped.'N-No... This can't be happening... N-Not again!'**

**"Look at all these scars." The dark-haired young man mused, as his fingers traced the marks on the blonde's naked body. "Why did you do this, Cat? Why did you mar such perfection?" A quiet whimper answered, followed by a sharp cry as Dean smacked his victim across the face. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled, hitting the blonde again. "I OWN YOU! I say what happens to that body! ME! NOT YOU-ME!"**

**Silent sobs shook the frightened boy's body as he curled against his restraints in order to protect himself.**

**Dean grabbed a fistful of the blonde locks, forcing Quatre's head back. "I'm only going to ask this once, and you had _BETTER_ answer me." He hissed into the smaller boy's ear. "Why. Did. YOU. Do. This?"**

**"T-To r-rid m-mys-self o-of y-your t-t-touch!" Quatre stammered in a gaspy reply.**

**"To rid yourself of my touch." Dean repeated, shaking his head, almost amused. "Cat, Cat, Cat…" His eyes glimmered dangerously just before his rage erupted. "MY TOUCH NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? IS THAT IT?"**

**"N-NO!" Quatre cried, struggling against his bonds.**

**"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Dean shouted, punching the bleeding, defenseless boy.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Quatre screamed, his voice raw with pain as his tormentor forced him onto his stomach and proceeded to rape him.**

**XxXxXxX**

**"Trowa? Where's Quat?" Duo asked as his banged friend limped into the apartment.**

**"Gone."**

**"What do you mean 'gone'?" Hiiro demanded, frowning at the pain the other boy appeared to be in. "What the hell happened?"**

**"Tro- You're bleeding!" The braided boy rushed forward to aid his friend while Hiiro fetched the med kit from the bathroom.**

**"H-he ran…" Trowa grimaced, sinking onto the couch, "By the time I caught up- it was too late…"**

**"Trowa, where is Quatre?" Shinigami repeated, his violet eyes glimmering dangerously, as he examined the banged boy's hip. "Doesn't seem deep… just a graze..."**

**"They took him…" Trowa shook his head, grimmacing."In a dark van…"**

**"He's been kidnapped!" Duo exclaimed, shocked and horrified.**

**"By who?" Hiiro demanded, returning and handing the kit to the braided boy.**

**"I think it might have been Dean…" Trowa shook his head, "I couldn't stop them… they were shooting- guess I wasn't fast enough... Quatre was petrified."**

**"Did you get a license number?"**

**"KIL-CAT"**

**"Are you serious?" Duo blinked, looking up from his bandages, "I mean- really?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"H-Hiiro?" the braided boy choked out as he tried to keep his rising panic in check.**

**"I'm on it, Duo." The Japanese boy assured, going over to Trowa's computer. "Why don't you finish patching Trowa up, and then call Wu Fei."**

**"Okay…" The boy nodded slowly as his brain processed his friend's orders.**

**"We'll find him." Hiiro stated firmly, his eyes meeting Duo's, daring him to doubt his word.**

**"In time?" The American whispered.**

**"What do you mean?" Trowa asked, worry and pain creasing his brow.**

**"I-If it was Dean who nabbed Quat… Th-then chances are th-that…"**

**"Quatre will be subjected to the same or worse treatment as before." Hiiro finished as he blew through Trowa's passwords. "Side note, Barton- you might want to increase your security on your computer. This is too easy."**

**"Quatre first." Trowa whispered numbly. Memories of the condition his love was in when he had first returned swam around the banged boy's head, leaving him quite pale and shaken.**

**"KIL-CAT, registered to a D.A.C. McCarthy. 961 Freemont Ave, North Hills." Hiiro announced.**

**"North Hills? That's a ritzy part of town." Duo frowned, dialing Wu Fei's cell number.**

**"Not far from where Noin and Zechs live." The computer genius shook his head. "It's too easy."**

**"What is it 'Ro?" the braided boy asked.**

**"Ask Chang if he got Quatre's mission files."**

**XxXxXxX**

**"This doesn't make any sense." The Chinese boy grumbled as he compared Quatre's medical records to his mission reports. Distracted, he answered his cell phone on the second ring. "There's an inconsistency…" he frowned.**

**/"What?"'/ the voice on the other end questioned. /"Wu Fei, are you there?"/**

**"Maxwell?" Chang blinked, focusing on the caller. "What's the matter? You sound upset."**

**/"Q's been kidnapped."/ Duo started. /"Trowa thinks it was the same person who raped him."/**

**"Quatre was raped? When?"**

**/"On a mission-beginning of last year- Fei, Hiiro needs you to get Quatre's mission files…Are you listening?"/**

**"That's why there's a difference!" Wu Fei said to himself, flipping through papers. "He never reported it!"**

**/"Fei?"/**

**"Duo, give the phone to Yui."**

**XxXxXxX**

**"He wants to talk to you." The braided boy said, passing the phone to Hiiro.**

**"What do you have?"**

**/"Quatre's last mission file is fake."/ Wu Fei started/"From the looks of things, the original was replaced."/**

**"Only a handful of people could have had access to do that." The Japanese boy frowned, "Not counting us five-"**

**/"It leaves: Lady Une, Relena, Sally and-"/**

**"Dorothy."**

**"Dorothy Anne Catalonia-McCarthy." Duo smacked his head. "D.A.C. McCarthy."**

**"I'm going to kill the Bitch." Trowa swore. "Right after I'm done tearing Dean's balls off and feeding them to him!"**

**Duo stared at the banged boy in shock, "Remind me never to piss you off, Tro."**

**XxXxXxX**

**/"What's her husband's name?"/ Hiiro asked.**

**"Ray, I think."**

**/"Any male relatives?"/**

**Wu Fei moved to the computer and pulled up the girl's personal file. "Father-deceased, brother- whereabouts unknown, cousin- Damn. Why the hell didn't he tell us?"**

**/"Chang?"/**

**"Cousin- Quatre Raberba Winner."**

**XxXxXxX**

**To be continued…**

**A/N Melody: 0-0 They're related? OMG!**

**Angel: Um… what does that have to do with anything?**

**Melody: You'll just have to wait and find out :D**

**Angel: ; You have no freakin' clue, do you?**

**Melody:looks sheepish: Give me a break, I'm making this up as I go!**

**Angel:bangs head against the wall: See what I have to put up with?**

**Melody :worriedly: OH! Don't do that! We can't afford anymore brain**

**damage! We need those cells for our stories!**

**Angel:mockingly: Wa-wa**

**Melody: Here, have some ice.**

**Angel: I don't want any Damned Ice!**

**Melody: but you hurt yourself. :continues nauseatingly sweet:**

**Angel: BACK-OFF or I'll shoot you from Wu Fei's cannon!**

**Wu Fei: No onna is going to be shot from my cannon. They're too weak.**

**They wouldn't survive. They'd suffer horrible brain damage. They'd-**

**Angel:enticingly: I'll pair you with Quatre…**

**Wu Fei:blushing a deep red-hands cannon over:**

**Angel:stuffs other personality into cannon:**

**Melody: OI! MATTE! IIE!**

**Angel:Satisfied smirk as she watches Melody go sailing to the far reaches**

**Of Weisslark:**

**Wu Fei: Quatre:looks around eagerly for blonde:**

**Quat :hides behind Trowa: 0-0**

**Trowa:aims gun at Chang's head: Don't even think about it. Do yourself**

**A favor and stick to what you're good at.**

**Wu Fei:begins rant: This is injustice! BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH…**

**Quat:nodding sympathetically to Chang's rant-without really listening to**

**It and leads the Chinese boy back to his cannon: I promise to**

**Consider a date with you if anything ever happens to Trowa.**

**Trowa: Hey!**

**Wu Fei: Really?**

**Quat:smiles sweetly and giggles coyly: No. :fires cannon and watches **

**Wu Fei fly off into the distance, his injustice rant fading to nothing:**

**Angel & Trowa:stare: 0-0 O-O**

**Angel: You're an evil S.O.B. aren't-cha?**

**Quat:innocently: Who me?**

**Trowa:huggles his blonde: my angel**

**Until Next time- Ja ne!**

**Weissangel24**


	12. Then what am I?

:strings dynamite, sets nitroglycerin and a nuke around the Library computer:

I hate-I Hate- I HATE that computer!

I had this ENTIRE chapter typed

(2 1/2 hours of work)

and ready to post and

the DAMNED COMPUTER DELETED IT!

It's unfair-It's injustice-IT'S A Pain in the ASS!

:BLOWS COMPUTER TO THE FAR REACHES OF WEISSLARK:

: Pouts:

Warnings: Abuse, rape, het, yaoi, voyeurism

(Nothing graphic, I'm not that brave yet)

XxXxX

… Than what am I?

XxXxX

"So many scars…" Dorothy clicked her tongue as she studied the beaten, bruised and bloody body that lay, strapped to the table in front of her. A small towel offering the boy's only sense of dignity. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… How far you've fallen…"

Quatre stared at her numbly. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't fight. He didn't even have enough strength to flinch as the sadistic blonde ran her nails along his newest injuries.

"You do know that you'll be punished for each…" She took out a cigarette. "… and every…" She took out a lighter, drawing the smoke as the end burned. "…last… one." She grinned evilly as she jabbed the butt into the pale and scared flesh elicitating a scream of agony from her victim's raw throat. "Do you know why I find this so enjoyable? She mused, digging her cigarette in the blonde's pale flesh, leaving a burning welt in its wake. "Torturing you like this?"

"Y-you're a-a h-heartless B-bitch…" Quatre rasped out, his voice a bare whisper.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed as her expression darkened. "It's not wise to insult those who hold your existence in their control, Quatre." She bit out, backhanding him sharply.

The ex-pilot's head rolled with the force as his vision blurred, the darkness taunting him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dorothy hissed, burning him again, "You're not going to faint on my fun."

"G-go to H-hell…"

"Now, now, Cat… You shouldn't make Dory mad. She tends to break things when she gets pissy."

"Dee, don't say such things." The blonde witch cooed, "You're frightening Quatre."

"So sorry." The dark-haired young man apologized, wrapping his arms around the devious girl.

Dorothy smirked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't pull off the innocent routine very well, so don't even try."

"And you do?" Dean sneered back.

"Better than you." She flaunted, "The Preventers are clueless that I'm behind this!"

"Hn… I bet…" He leaned in and kissed her. "Good thing for us, eh?"

"W-why?" Quatre weakly asked, as Dorothy kissed Dean deeply. "W-why me?"

"It spices it up…" The other boy moaned as the girl's hands traveled down to his lower body.

"Dee likes blondes." Dorothy smirked before licking the edge of his ear.

"I'm FOREPLAY!" Quatre gasped out feeling very ill. "But he's your BROTHER!"

"HE most certainly is NOT!" Dorothy snapped, pulling away to back hand the other blonde. "How perverse are you?"

"P-perverse?" The boy grimaced, blinking to remain conscious. "I-it's… in… y-your files…"

"My mother, and her father, had an affair long after we were both born." Dean glared.

"Until father killed that lying Skank." Dorothy smirked.

"Yeah, the bitch deserved to be gunned down in the shopping district." Dean grinned, attacking his lover's neck. "Sure, it's in her files. The Ol' man is my 'legal' guardian. But that means Jack-Shit."

The girl moaned in Dean's arms, and began to press her body against him. "More, Dee…" A whimper escaped her throat as one hand slipped into her blouse and the other, her skirt.

"You're behaving like a harlot." Quatre grumbled under his breath, turning his gaze from the promiscuous girl.

Dorothy's eyes flashed hatefully out of her lustful haze. "And what are you? You've slept with more people than anyone I know."

"NOT BY CHOICE!" Quatre screamed, anguish haunting his eyes as he was forced to meet his nemesis' furious look. "Not by choice…" he sobbed.

"What would Trowa think if he knew?" Dean asked. "For someone who supposedly loved him, you weren't the least bit faithful."

"Y-you forced me…" Quatre shook his head, "I didn't want that…"

"Forced you, huh?" Dean sneered, as he leaned in to whisper into the other boy's ear, "From your screams, and demands for more, it didn't sound like I forced you into anything…"

"Dee, I want him to scream." Dorothy purred, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist, "Use him, Take him, brake him… let me hear his pain!"

"No… please… no more…" Quatre whimpered as Dean removed his clothes. "PLEASE- DON'T DO THIS!"

The blonde's screams went unheard as he was forced onto his stomach and used. Insane laughter and jeers encouraged the act, and he was powerless to stop it.

He couldn't even cry.

XxXxX

"Can't you drive faster, Hiiro?" Trowa asked from the backseat of the car.

"Tro, we don't even know if Dorothy has him." Duo pointed out.

"And what if she does?"

"I just can't believe that she would be foolish enough to keep him at her home. It's incredibly stupid." The braided boy shook his head. "If that bitch is anything, it isn't stupid."

"No, it's overconfident." Hiiro said. "She might just think we're too stupid to NOT look at her house."

"Now THAT is stupid." Duo smirked, "She should have learned not to underestimate us."

"I don't care what her reasons are!" Trowa snapped, "If she has Quatre, I want to get to him as quickly as possible, now can you please go faster, Hiiro?"

"Trowa, we have no proof -"

"This is our only lead." The banged boy glared. "If it were Duo, you'd be breaking the sound barrier to get to him."

"What are you talking about, Tro?" Duo frowned, at the Japanese boy's flushed face and sudden pressure to the gas pedal. "Hiiro would go after any of us, to the extent of his ability. I don't think I would merit special attention."

"You really are dense, Duo." Trowa shook his head, "Chang is meeting us there, correct?"

"With back up on stand by if needed." Hiiro nodded, turning onto a less crowded side street.

"Good…" The banged boy shook his head, "Can't you go any faster?"

XxXxX

To be continued…

A/N …:still pouting:

This isn't exactly what I had typed before,

But I wasn't able to get a hard copy before the computer

Ate my story.


	13. When innocence is tainted

A/N: Given the presented situation,

I personally think this is the way that the G-boys would react.

Just incase no one else agrees with me,

There is an Ooc warning for the remainder of the fic

(Which is only about 3 more chappies)

Uh…

Does anyone remember what happened the last time I posted the Ooc warning?

XxXxX

When innocence is tainted...

XxXxX

For what seemed like forever, they stood there watching.

To numb to register that yes, what they were witnessing was indeed really happening.

"Kick him again, Dee!" The evil witch crowed, as she pleasured herself. "Make him cry!"

"Anything for you, baby." The demon smirked, delivering another kick to the lifeless angel that lay helplessly at his feet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sound echoed throughout the hall, startling the evil doers and urging the onlookers into action.

Trowa ran forward, scarcely recognizing that the heart wrenching cry had emerged from his own throat, "QUATRE!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dorothy demanded, as she drew her shirt up to cover herself.

"It doesn't matter." Dean sneered, delivering another brutal blow to the unresponsive blonde, before the banged boy tackled him.

Blinded by rage, Trowa plummeted the other boy's face, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Stop it, Trowa." Dorothy ordered, a gun barrel pressed roughly against the back of the banged boy's head. "Get off of him."

"I'm going to kill you, bitch." Trowa swore through clenched teeth as he slowly raised his hands and stood from his barely conscious victim.

"That's not much motivation to keep you alive then is it?" She bit back harshly.

Trowa's glare deepened as she began to pull the trigger. With surprising speed and agility, the boy twisted, delivering a kick to the gun just as it was about to fire. The weapon went sailing across the room. With a snarl of hatred, Trowa decked the girl, rendering her unconscious.

"Quat?" Duo called softly, swallowing the knot in his throat, as tears filled his eyes as he drew the battered boy into his arms. "Quat? It's me... Duo..."

"Duo?" Trowa whispered, fear piercing his heart, as he knelt next to his friend and taking the lifeless form of his lover into his arms.

"Quatre?" the braided boy whispered insistently. "Please, bro?"

From across the room, Dean began to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Duo screamed, "SHUT UP!"

"Don't waste your time." The dark haired boy sneered, "He's been out for forty-five minutes or so." He laughed again, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was dead."

"SHUT UP!" The braided boy screamed. "HE'S NOT DEAD-HE'S NOT! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Duo…" Hiiro whispered, drawing the trembling boy into his arms as he began to sob, "Sshhh. It's okay. He's not dead. We'll get him to a hospital…"

"Wu Fei…" Trowa's voice was hoarse as he wrapped his jacket around his love's broken body. "The ambulance…"

"On its way- try not to move him." The Chinese boy cautioned, placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "I understand that you want to hold him, but you could aggravate any internal injuries." Angrily, he turned to his subordinates that stood dumbfounded at the door. "Arrest them." He spat hatefully.

"Y-you can't arrest us!" Dorothy's slurred as she came too, "We have done nothing illegal…"

"Kidnapping, Rape and Assault aren't illegal?" Duo hissed, his fists clenching at his sides. If it weren't for Hiiro's restraining hand on his shoulder, the braided boy would show her something illegal. "DAMN BITCH!"

"Quatre… _volunteered_ to come with us-"

"YOU FORCED HIM AT GUN POINT!" Trowa shouted, his protective grip tightening on the boy.

"He consented to sex." The blonde continued. "And you can't say otherwise. You weren't here."

"That still leaves assault." Wu Fei glared, motioning his officers to continue.

"What you call assault, we call rough sex." Dorothy sneered, "What we do in the privacy of our home is just that. Private."

"Until Quatre is able to say otherwise, the charges remain." The Chinese boy seethed. "Get them out of my sight!"

"Should we take them to the infirmary?" One of the subordinates asked as the approaching sirens grew louder.

"No. Just throw them in a detention cell." The boys growled, "And get that harlot some clothes!"

"Sir!"

XxXxXxX

Trowa hated waiting rooms. Every time he had been in one, he had almost lost his precious little one. Each time, Quatre had nearly died.

The minutes seemed to drag on making each one last forever.

"He'll survive." Wu Fei whispered to him, "Quatre is strong."

"…"

"Guys…" Hiiro began, his voice low, "I'm going to take Duo home." He cast a glance at the braided boy. The usually enthusiastic, hyper teenager, was huddled in a chair, silent tears streaming down his face as he stared apathetically at the door. "Call?"

"Of course." Wu Fei nodded, while Trowa just stood there, numb.

In a lower voice, the Japanese boy whispered to his Asian friend, "Watch out for him?" Receiving a curt nod, Hiiro turned and gathered Duo into his arms, then left.

Hours past, and still they waited.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	14. what is left that is pure?

XxXxXxX

… what is left that is pure?

XxXxXxX

"I'll be honest with you…" A middle-aged doctor informed the two ex-pilots from outside the ICU.

_So many tubes and machines…_

"…There is absolutely no brain activity, what-so-ever."

_Those oppressive beeps counting the precarious pulse of the bed's frail occupant…_

"He has massive internal injuries…"

_The dim lighting that casts ghostly shadows against the pale boy…_

"If it weren't for the life-support, he'd-"

_This couldn't be my angel…_

"Quatre." Wu Fei interrupted. He frowned lightly as Trowa leaned against the large window, staring in at the lifeless form of his lover.

_My angel is full of life…_

"Excuse me?"

_My angel shines with heavenly light…_

"You keep referring to him as 'he'." The Chinese boy explained, his arms crossed at his chest to match the glare he was giving the doctor.

_My angel is untamable…_

"His name is Quatre."

_But this is my angel…_

"I beg your pardon." The doctor apologized.

_My angel was captured…_

"As I was saying, if it weren't for the machines, Quatre wouldn't be here."

_My angel was abused…_

"You may wish to notify his next of kin." The doctor sighed, "They'll have a difficult decision to make."

_My angel was broken…_

"Trowa?" Wu Fei placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"I-I am the next of kin…" The banged boy croaked as he found his voice.

"I'll need to see verification of that." The doctor raised an eyebrow, "What are you? His brother?"

"His lover." Trowa replied numbly.

"That doesn't make you next of kin."

"He has power of attorney." Wu Fei ground out.

"Very well. Then you need to decide to sever life support and if the organs that escaped damage should be donated."

"I want to see him…"

"Visiting hours are over for ICU-"

"DAMN Bastard!" The irate Chinese boy glared, "You're telling him that his lover may die; but you won't allow him to say good-bye? You have no honor! Where is your supervisor?"

"My supervisor is away at her other job and won't be back until next week."

"Next week, huh?" Wu Fei snorted, taking out his cell phone and pushing speed dial. "Sally? Chang. I apologize for interrupting your work, but could you come down to the hospital? One of your physicians is a prejudicial pompous ass. " He listened for a moment before replying to something she said in Chinese. Before him, the doctor had paled considerably. "She's on her way." Wu Fei informed him, snapping his phone shut.

"Go on in."

XxXxXxX

"Are you alright?" Hiiro asked, as he placed a mug of steaming coffee into the braided boy's hands.

Violet eyes stared numbly at the liquid, not registering its presence.

"Duo?" The Japanese boy frowned, concern mirrored in his eyes as well as his tone. "Please, say something?"

"He's going to die." Shinigami stated, his voice saddened. "Another person I care for is going to die… and there's nothing I can do."

"Duo…" Hiiro shook his head, slowly trying to deny his friend's thinking.

"It's my fault…" The boy whispered, "Everyone I care for ends up dead… It's only a matter of time before Trowa and Wu Fei die…"

Hiiro's eyes widened with barely concealed hurt at not hearing his name, "Don't say that, Duo." He choked out, kneeling in front of the boy, and taking the drink from him. Placing the mug on the floor, Hiiro took the braided boy's hands in his own, "This is not your fault. You've got to believe that!"

"What will I do if _He_ leaves too?" Duo continued, not acknowledging the other pilot's presence, "I couldn't…Not again..."

"Couldn't what?" Hiiro pressed, gently brushing his fingers along the boy's cheek. "Duo, you're scaring me."

The braided boy blinked once, then twice before focusing on the Japanese boy, "Hiiro?" He frowned, glancing around the room, "I thought we were at the hospital. How'd- When did we come home? Where's Quat- Did you just say you were scared?"

Prussian eyes narrowed slightly as Hiiro studied the confused boy that sat in front of him. "Duo…" He began slowly, "We came home about an hour ago… Quatre's still at the hospital… Don't you remember?"

"Remember?" The American's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Yeah… I guess I do…Has Fei called yet?"

"Not yet." Hiiro shook his head. "Are you alright?"

Mutely, the braided boy nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"What's the deal, Hiiro? I said I was fine!" The boy's violet eyes flashed as he snapped at his friend.

Taken back, Hiiro swallowed harshly. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Like myself?" He glared, rising to his feet and storming to the door. "You don't even know me!"

"I do know you, Duo."

"NO! You know what I want you to know! You don't know me!" He hissed, missing the hurt expression that had briefly crossed the other boy's face.

Hiiro stepped towards the braided boy, his hands in plain sight, "I do know you, Duo. I see past the jokes and the mask that you flaunt. I know that you're upset and scared. I know that Quatre is like your brother. I know this situation hits far to close to home and I know you don't want to be alone." He reached out and pulled the smaller boy into a strong embrace.

"LET GO!" Duo struggled, physically pushing at the other boy while trying to hide his expression and the pain he couldn't mask. "Damn it, Hiiro! What's gotten into you?"

The embrace tightened, "You don't have to run anymore, Duo. You don't have to hide."

"Let me go, Hiiro… please…" the boy trembled, his voice wavered and his breathing was border lining hyperventilation. "L-let g-go…"

"Sshh." The normally stoic boy soothed as he gently massaged the braided boy's shoulders, "You're not alone anymore, Duo. I'm here…"

"No…" Duo's need to escape intensified, "NO! YOU'LL LEAVE! EVERYONE LEAVES! THEY ALL DIE! YOU'LL DIE!"

"Not. Without. YOU." Hiiro said forcibly, releasing his embrace in favor of taking Duo by his shoulders and making the panicked boy meet his gaze. "I'm not going anywhere. Believe me, Duo."

"I-I can't… Not again! Please, not again?"

"Duo, what are you talking about?"

"It hurt too much! I thought I was going to die when-I can't live through that again…"

"What happened?" Hiiro gently caressed the boy's shoulders and back.

"You self-destructed…B-because they bluffed with the colonies…It hurt-I can't… and now Quat-Then they and you…" Suddenly, Duo lost his inner-battle to control his emotions and his tears flooded down his face as Hiiro's arms tightened around him. "I don't want to be alone, Hiiro!"

"You won't be. I swear it." The Japanese boy promised as his cell phone trilled. Keeping on hand on the braided boy's back, holding him tight against his chest, Hiiro answered, "Yui…"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	15. When an angel dies

XxXxXxX

When an angel dies…

XxXxXxX

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"What happened to us, Quatre?" Trowa whispered taking the boy's thin hand in his own, "What happened that you couldn't trust me anymore?" He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on the unconscious boy's forehead. "I love you… I've always loved you. I wish there was some way I could help you."

_Beep, beep, beep…_

The banged boy shook his head as he wrestled with the feeble control he had over his emotions, "I know you've been through something unimaginably horrible. I know you want to die. But I'm begging you!" a sob caught in his throat as he leaned foreword to rest his head on the blonde's shoulder, "Please… find the will to live?"

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Trowa?" A hand settled on his shoulder, "Are you ready?"

"Hiiro and Duo aren't here yet." The boy replied, casting a glance at his Chinese friend. "Duo… Duo would want to say good-bye."

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"It's never easy…" Wu Fei murmured as he moved to sit in the chair opposite of Trowa's. "Saying farewell to a cherished one…"

"I don't want to." The banged boy admitted, "I want him to wake up. I want to take him home so that I can love and protect him for as long as I am able to…"

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Anyone who loves someone feels that way."

"I don't know what to do…"

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Do what you must."

_Beep, beep, beep…_

XxXxXxX

"Duo?" Hiiro pressed as he drove to the hospital. The silence that had engulfed the usually hyper boy was unnerving, "Please, Duo… Don't let this destroy you. You're stronger than that."

"W-what do you expect, Hiiro?" The boy whispered his voice hoarse from crying, as he stared out the car window. "You think I'm going to be jumping around all happy while my little bro is…" Violet eyes closed against the pain, "There's only so much… I can take… I… First the street gang and the plague, then the orphanage and OZ, then Solo and that gang... Now Quat… I'm at my limit, Hiiro… I'm losing it."

The Japanese boy reached out and took the braided boy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Just remember that you're not alone. I'm here. We can overcome this together. We can grieve together, we can heal together and we can live together."

Hesitantly, Duo looked at his friend. The sincerity and caring… no-_love_ reflecting in those Prussian orbs spoke nothing but hopeful truth.

A small gasp escaped from the American as realization dawned on him. "Hiiro? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't loose you, Duo… I'm not as strong as Trowa is…" The boy answered carefully, keeping his eyes on the road. "I don't' want this tragedy to take away the person I treasure most in this lifetime... I would die if something were to happen to you, Duo." He slowed for a stoplight, "I love you, Duo Maxwell."

"I-I…" Duo swallowed, "I-I…" Fear, hope, love, Sorrow… The vast range of emotions danced across the braided boy's face.

Sadness flitted across those knowing orbs, as a small smile tugged at Hiiro's lips, "It's okay, Duo. You don't have to say anything… I know that it's bad timing on my part… It's just…" He sighed, as the light turned green and he continued on the way to the hospital. "You've always been so honest with me… that I promised myself to show you the same honesty… I know that you're afraid of being hurt and alone… but that's how I feel, and I'm willing to wait for as long as you need to come to terms with your own emotions. Just as long as you know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Hiiro." The braided boy whispered as the other boy pulled into the parking lot. "It… really means a lot to me…" He gave the hand Hiiro still held a squeeze.

"Are you ready?"

"No… I'll never be ready for this…" Duo sighed as he looked towards the hospital doors, "But Quatre is suffering… and we need to let him go."

XxXxXxX

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"I don't know if I can do this, Hiiro…" Duo shook his head, taking a half step away from the boy on the bed.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

The Japanese boy rested his arm across the other's shoulders, "Just tell him what's in your heart. You'll regret it if you don't." He whispered.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Trowa looked up as his friends approached the bed. The sorrow and grief in his emerald eyes tore at their hearts. "A-am I being selfish, Duo?" He asked, sounding so lost. "Wanting him to wake up… to hang on… after all he's been through? In spite his pain? Is that selfish of me?"

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"No, Trowa." Duo shook his head, "It isn't. Anyone who loves someone feels that way"

"But… it is selfish… To want him to live… knowing he's in pain…"

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"I have to let him go." The banged teenager whispered.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Do what you must."

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Good-bye, Winner." Wu Fei whispered, giving the unresponsive blonde's hand a gentle squeeze, "You lived with honor. You will be sorely missed, but well remembered."

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Find peace, Quatre." Hiiro wished, brushing those blonde bangs back.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Take care, Little brother… Know that you are loved." Shinigami's voice chocked with the emotions he tried to control.

He wanted to scream, and throw things. He wanted to hit something or shake Quatre until he woke up. He wanted vengeance. He wanted to kill the bastards that caused this. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted so much… yet knew...

Only Hiiro's steadying touch on his shoulder kept the teenager from completely loosing it, as he fought to continue. "Find Solo… or Sister Helen… Th-they'll take care of you… until we're all together again…and we will… I promise you, Quatre… We will be together again!"

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"I love you…" Trowa whispered, kissing the boy's forehead as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I love you so very much… I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you… I'm sorry… I couldn't stop… the light in your eyes from going out…"

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Rest, My love…" The banged boy chocked as he hesitated before pressing a button.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"No one can hurt you, anymore."

_Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

Heart breaking sounds of sobbing grief erupted as the emotional walls crumbled with that final tone.

Duo collapsed against Hiiro, his body wracked with his anguish. Unable to remain standing, the Japanese boy lowered them to the floor, burying his face against his love's neck, as they cried together.

Wu Fei placed a comforting hand on Trowa's shoulder; his own tears fell in silent tribute to his friend.

The banged boy stood there numb for a moment, unable to process what he had just done. As it began to sink in, Trowa reached out and took the blonde's hand, as he fell to his knees. "QUATRE! COME BACK!" He screamed repeatedly; his cries of woe echoed throughout the hospital. "QUATRE!"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	16. will he find peace?

Thanks a bunch to Kai-Li

For the excellent beta job!

(Not once but twice)

Seriously without her suggestions,

This chapter would have royally Sucked!

:huggles:

You are the best!

-Weissangel24

XxXxXxX

…will he find peace?

XxXxXxX

"It's about time you got here!" Dorothy hissed at her visitor, "Do you have any idea what I've been through? Get me out of here!"

"I can't do that." The person declined, adjusting the glasses on their nose, "I've come to inform you that Quatre Raberba Winner died a little more than twenty minutes ago. You're looking at murder."

"They'll never find any proof." The blonde smirked smugly, flicking her eyebrows haughtily. "I'll be out soon enough, even if you don't do anything."

"It may be better for you, safer for you… if you were to remain in prison." The guest mused, "The Gundam pilots are bound to be on a war path in order to avenge their friend."

"They haven't worried me in the past; I'm not worried about them now." Dorothy dismissed.

"I don't think you comprehend your situation… You killed one of their own."

"I'm not going to comment on that." The blonde rolled her eyes. "There's no proof saying I did."

"Is there any saying you didn't?"

"…"

"I hope you know what you're doing. You aren't just messing around with fire; you're playing with it in a room full of explosives!"

"Then stand back and watch it burn." Dorothy smiled, "This is gonna get hot."

XxXxXxX

"How is he?" Hiiro whispered from his seat on the couch. Beside him huddled Duo; pressed as tightly as he could to the Japanese boy who offered a soothing sanctuary. The braided boy's eyes were hollow with grief and he seemed a shadow of his former self. 

"Sally had to sedate him." Wu Fei sighed, sagging into the chair opposite his friends. The normally strong Chinese boy looked like he was at the end of his rope. His shoulders sagged with his own mourning and the self-appointed duty of taking care of their banged comrade. "He's not going to last."

"Mm!" Duo whimpered, his eyes growing as his body started to tremble.

"Ssh…" Hiiro whispered, tightening his hold around him. "You won't be alone. I promise, you won't be alone…"

"Hiiro…" Wu Fei frowned, "We can't go on like this. It's only been two days, and we're already falling apart!"

"What do you suggest?"

"We go back to work." The Chinese boy stated, "We find the proof needed to convict the ones who are responsible."

"And we make them pay." Shinigami growled, his fist clenching as those darkened violet eyes glimmered with the promise of retribution.

"We'll make it our mission." The Japanese boy agreed, watching the braided teen carefully. This was the most animated Duo had been in the last two days, and even though that was a relief to him, the menace and violence that laced his partner's tone concerned him.

"Lady Une will not approve." Sally cut in, sitting on the arm of Wu Fei's chair. "She'll say that you're too emotionally involved and bias."

"She can try to stop us." Wu Fei's eyes narrowed.

"She'll fail." Hiiro agreed.

"Quatre deserves to be avenged." Duo shuddered, as the angelic face flashed in his memory with the mention of the name.

"I advise you, Sally…" The Chinese warrior warned, "Don't cross us."

The doctor looked at each of the teens, defiance storming beneath deceptive placidity. Given her position in the Preventer's organization, it was her duty to keep their top agents from doing something foolish, and Une would have her head if she failed. Yet, the united look that each gave as well as the heavy silence, left no room for argument. These teens would defy every order, break any law, and kill any person that stood in the way of avenging one of their own. She knew to try and interfere was foolishness that would only cost her life. Something she was rather fond of.

"I've said this before…" She began, her tone serious. "As long as I follow you, I know I'll be doing the right thing. To be honest, the likelihood of convicting the suspects is almost nil, and something like this cannot go unpunished. I won't cross you, and I'll do my best to help keep Une out of your way."

Three looks of appreciation flashed across each of the teen's faces before shifting into the 'Mission-modes' that they had adapted during the wars.

XxXxXxX

Gentle music flowed around, dancing with the sunspots on the floor. The sense of peace and tranquility emanated from the violinist in the center of the room as dainty fingers drew the bow across strings. Although pale, the musician glowed with life and feeling. His happiness lit up his eyes, making them shine.

Joy filled Trowa as he watched the blonde play. How long had it been since he had last heard the heart-felt notes? He couldn't remember. Unwilling to disturb him, the banged boy settled against the wall, satisfied to admire the other teen's talent and beauty.

As the song reached a crescendo, the mood began to change. The once shining light faded into dark shadows as the notes became wild and abrasive. Quatre's skin began to blotch with faint bruises while the bow sliced into his fingers, causing them to bleed. Despite the obvious pain, the blonde did not stop.

"Quatre…" Trowa called pushing away from the wall, reaching out to the boy, concerned. "Quatre, stop… let me see your hands… Quatre?"

But the other ignored him, playing faster and faster while his body darkened with bruises and bled. The blonde never even flinched.

"QUATRE!" Trowa shouted, trying to get his lover's attention.

The shadows began to enfold around the musician, making him hard to see. Scared for the blonde's safety, Trowa yelled his lover's name again. This time, the angel blinked, and paused in his frantic playing. Lifting his listless eyes to meet those of his lover, Quatre slowly shook his head. '_It's too late…_' he mouthed silently as the lingering light of life in his eyes died, leaving them cold and distant.

Frightened, Trowa reached out to the blonde, "Quatre! Don't say that! QUATRE! TAKE MY HAND! QUATRE- PLEASE!"

XxXxXxX

The physician looked worriedly at the boy who, despite the tranquilizers in his system, couldn't lie still in the bed as he tossed around and screamed silently, though the movements of his lips told the two observers in the room exactly who he was screaming for.

"I can't keep sedating him." Sally sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Is it safe not to sedate him?" Wu Fei countered.

"No." She shook her head. "It isn't. I suspect that he would commit suicide given the first chance."

The ebony-haired boy sighed. He had suspected as much, but the pain of hearing it confirmed was heart-wrenching. "What can we do?"

"I honestly don't Know, Fei…" Sally said sadly, "Maybe you can help him…"

"ME?" Wu Fei shouted, "Are you out of your mind, Woman?"

"Wu Fei, you've gone through a similar situation when your wife died. You can relate!"

"No, I can't!" The Chinese boy denied. "I was thirteen! I didn't love Meiran the way Trowa loves Quatre. She didn't give up- She fought her hardest! I-I didn't… I didn't pull the plug ending her life! It's not the same at all!"

After a moment of silent analysis of her friend's words, the doctor began to understand. "Do you blame him?" Sally asked quietly. "Do you blame Trowa for letting Quatre go?"

"I blame _him_ for giving up." Wu Fei visibly wrestled with his emotions with every word came out, "I blame _him_ for not being as strong as I thought he was! For not coming to us when he knew he needed help! I blame _him_… for dying! For doing this to Barton-to the rest of us… We were a team, Sally… and our leader forgot that!"

"If you don't want to lose another of your teammates, I suggest giving Trowa a reason for living. Be it: Revenge, Responsibilities, A home, Family, Friendship- Anything… Just a Purpose that will give him the motivation to keep going."

"We have a mission." Wu Fei stated, "We will complete it."

"I have no doubt that you will." She answered, clearly showing her support and belief in them. "It's what's going to happen- _To Trowa_? - After you've finished, that I'm worried about."

XxXxXxX

Trowa tossed and turned, his sheets twisting around his fevered body. "Quatre… Quat…" He moaned, lost in his nightmarish delusions, "I'm sorry… Come… Come back… Quat…"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

A/N Just incase anyone is interested,

I have designed covers for

"Family Ties" and "When Angels Die".

If you'd like to see, drop me an email and I'll send them.:)

Just please, No Art Thieves please. >:(

-Weissangel24


	17. When my angel is gone

XxXxXxX

When my angel is gone…

XxXxXxX

/"01, progress?"/

/"security system has been disabled."/ Hiiro's voice announced over the headset.

/"Good. 02, do you copy."/

The braided boy rolled his eyes as he pulled out his lock picks from their place in his hair and setting to work on the door. "Yeah, I copy, Fei."

/"Estimated time?"/

"None." Duo replied, standing with a smirk. "I'm finished."

/"Show off."/

"Not this time, Fei." Shinigami disagreed. "I'm just out for some major ass-kicking. I swear that bitch will pay, even if I have travel all the way to hell to do it!"

"Duo…" Hiiro's concerned voice began hesitantly, joining his partner at the side door. "We're here for evidence… that's all…"

The braided god of death didn't reply as he stormed into the dark house.

"This isn't good." Wu Fei frowned, meeting up with the Japanese boy. "He's gone into vengeance mode."

"It's his way of avoiding his pain."

"But he's going to hurt himself!" The Chinese teen exclaimed, momentarily loosing his calm, "It's bad enough that Quatre is dead, and Trowa must remain sedated… I don't want to loose anyone else."

"You guys coming?" the violet eyed teen demanded, a burning furry sparking in his eyes.

"Quatre… should have realized…" Wu Fei murmured, his eyes appearing to glisten in the faint moonlight.

"We're coming, Duo." Hiiro acknowledged the impatient deity, before turning to reassure his friend. "I'm not letting Duo go, Chang. I'll fight anything that tries to take him away... even if it's his own grieving heart."

XxXxXxX

"Where are they?" Lady Une's furious expression sent shivers down Sally's spine.

"And just whom are you refereeing too?" The doctor replied, managing to appear calm and innocent as she looked up from Trowa's Medical chart.

They had attempted to allow him to wake, but just as Sally had predicted, he tried to take his own life using shards of a mirror he had broken in a fit of despair. Since then, he had to be constantly sedated and was moved to the psyche ward at the Preventer's Medical Center. She was making sure that his vitals remained stable. It wouldn't do to have him die of a drug overdose or because he slipped into a sleep too deep to wake from.

"You know full well who I mean!" The commander accused, "Where are the Gundam pilots?"

"Lady Une, you should know as well as I, that there are no pilots any more." The younger woman frowned. "They died at the end of the war and were reborn as citizens of the UESN who are currently working as Preventers."

"Quite playing games with me, Po!" Une growled, grabbing her subordinate roughly by the arm and shaking her. "Now tell me where those murderers are! That is an order!"

Anger flashed through the doctor's eyes, "Murderers?" She gasped, flabbergasted that the other woman had the audacity to say such things.

"They may have been able to escape the court system after the war, but believe me; they'll be getting the sentencing that they deserve, even if I have to administer it myself!"

"You're insane!" Sally sneered, jerking her arm out of the other's grasp while unconsciously moving between the delusional woman and her sedated patient that slept vulnerably in the hospital bed behind her.

"Is that your professional opinion?" Une scoffed, drawing her weapon from her waist holster and aiming it at the crystal-eyed woman. "I'm sorry that you feel that way… But if you're not with us, then you're against us and that makes you a traitor. Now where are they?"

"Like I'm really going to tell you?"

"Very well." The commander shifted her aim from the doctor to the unconscious teen. "Then I'll administer his punishment now. I had wanted him to suffer more without his 'Precious Little One'; but seeing how it's rather pointless when you're going to keep him drugged, I have no problem sentencing him to death."

XxXxXxX

Like a symphony playing with frantic fervor, the storm raged on, drenching them with the force of its music. Lightening struck at random followed but the resounding crash of thunder. A steady, oppressive rain beat down on them, mocking the dreamer's grief.

"Quatre…" The banged teen murmured, cradling the lithe form close to his body. "Please, my love… Don't leave me…"

_"Don't you get it, Trowa?" _The lifeless tone of the pale blonde chastised_, "I am already gone. It's too late to save me."_

_"No… You're not! You're here! With me- Now!"_

_"You shouldn't keep coming here." _The smaller teen frowned disapprovingly._ "It's pointless. I'm just a memory... A dream…" _The boy sighed sadly_, "It's over. They won. I couldn't save you. I couldn't save the others."_

Emerald eyes blinked in confusion. "Save me? From what?"

_"I couldn't fight them… not against them and Zero…" _The pale vision began to fade into nothingness.

"No! Quatre! Don't leave!" Trowa begged, tears of desperation flowing down his face mixing with the rain drops as he tried to cling to the vanishing body, futilely trying to keep it from disappearing. "Please…"

_"You need to wake up. It's too soon for you to die."_ Quatre whispered as his translucent form diminished_. "Wake up, Trowa.. And live for me…"_

XxXxXxX

"No! Quatre!"

Panicked emerald eyes flew open.

To find a gun pointed between them.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	18. what is left to live for?

A/N Huh... I could have sworn I posted this chapter months ago. :(

XxXxXxX

… what is left to live for?

XxXxXxX

"Oh, Shinigami…" The braided vengeance choked out, sinking to his knees. A faint greenish tint crossed his face as his stomach churned.

"Duo?" Hiiro's concerned voice called from where he was trying to hack into Catalonia's personal computers. Receiving no answer, he exchanged a worried glance with Wu Fei, who was leafing through a file cabinet.

"Maxwell?" The Chinese boy called; closing the drawer he was shifting through and followed the Japanese teen into the next room.

Duo sat in front of a television set, tears streaming down his cheeks. Before him, a home movie was playing on mute. The familiar images of Catalonia and Dean were laughing as they pulled on a rope. It seemed as if something was pulling against them in a tug-a-war, and it seemed that it was loosing.

"Duo?" Hiiro whispered, kneeling beside his grieved love.

"It's Quat…" The teen shook his head, his violet eyes lost in pain and helplessness. "What they did to him…"

Wu Fei, who hadn't looked away from the TV, gagged, and ran from the room.

Turning back to see what had his fellow pilots so upset, The Perfect Soldier choked.

Their beloved blonde friend was strung up, naked. Fresh wounds bled over darkened bruises. He looked barely conscious. Suddenly, Quatre's image jerked as if he had been struck and Dorothy laughed while Dean withdrew the whip for another blow.

The pilot of death whimpered as the long cord embedded itself in the empath's back. An agonized wail escaped Duo's throat as he watched the silent screams of pain that twisted his friend's usually kind and gentle face.

Hiiro wrapped his arms around his distraught love and held him close, blocking Duo's view of the TV. Fighting to stable his own tortured emotions, the former pilot encouraged his partner to stand and moved him out of the room. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed Sally.

XxXxXxX

"You've gone mad!" Sally hissed at her commanding officer, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Emerald eyes blinked confused as Trowa took in his surroundings. Having a gun in his face was not a normal thing to wake up to and he was trying his best to remain still until a worthy opportunity to retaliate presented itself. That's when he noticed the glint off of his opponent's glasses and the tight braided buns on the back of her head.

"She hasn't gone mad." The pilot corrected, his voice slurred. "She just isn't herself." He groaned as he tried to force his body to sit against the sedatives in his system. Squeezing his eyes shut against the wave of dizziness that played with his head and stomach, he took a shuddered breath. "It's been a long time, Colonel Une."

"Barton." The soldier sneered, the aim of her weapon never wavering.

"Colonel Une?" The doctor looked bewildered. "What the hell is going on!? Trowa, you shouldn't even be remotely conscious let alone sit-Standing!" She looked flabbergasted as the banged Preventer found his legs and managed to get them to support him.

"An angel wished me to live." Trowa replied his tone saddened. "I could never deny him anything…"

Sally smiled sympathetically at the grieving teen. It was the most hope inspiring thing to come out of the former pilot's mouth since the death of his lover. If the banged boy kept this mentality up, he might actually survive the loss of his other half… that is if the crazy colonel didn't kill him first.

"How touching." The ex-OZ officer sneered, her eyes void of any humane emotion. "Too bad you won't be able to keep your promise… Trowa Barton, for crimes of terrorism, premeditated mass murder, underage driving, possession of an unregistered firearm, use of an unregistered firearm, impersonating a military officer, fraud and theft, I hereby sentence you to an immediate death!"

"Death?" Trowa glared, "Is that what you blackmailed Quatre with? Our death sentences?"

The doctor looked horrified while his enemy remained impassive.

"You lied to him! Told him that someone needed to pay the price, and it was him, his company, his life- ME! Or the rest of us… You forced him, with the zero system, into a corner telling him that the only salvation was through penance!"

"Bravo, you've figured it out." Une smirked, "04 was the most dangerous, the one with the most blood on his hands. He was the one who had not only been an enemy of OZ but of the rebels as well. He's the one that blew up two colonies! Yet he was the most kind and compassionate of all of you cold-blooded killers. Winner was willing to pay the price so that you wouldn't have to."

"What did you make him do?" Trowa demanded. "Why Dorothy? Why Dean!?"

"04 was a manipulative little slut. He deserved every bit of what those two dished out… and as for the pair? Well, Dean was more than willing, and Catalonia had her own crimes to atone for."

"Atone…" Sally shook her head, "You make it sound like this is judgment."

"It is."

XxXxXxX

"There's no answer." Wu Fei frowned, when he received Sally's voicemail. "I don't like this. Something isn't fitting."

The other two pilots glanced at him, "Like what?" Hiiro demanded.

"Like the video tape." Duo spoke up. "Dean and Dorothy were too occupied with torturing Quat to worry about angles and such… but…"

"But the camera followed them around, meaning someone was behind it."

Wu Fei finished.

"There's a third rapist." Hiiro's fists clenched at his sides. "Chang, grab the tapes, Duo come with me."

"Where to?" Shinigami asked, trailing the perfect soldier, his braid lashing about him angrily.

"We have to get back to the hospital." Cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously. "Trowa's life is in danger."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


End file.
